Wildcard
by Luxurious Mini Danga
Summary: No rest for the wicked. Be it zombies, aliens, robots, or crazy women with guns there'd always be something to keep him busy, but hey, if the world's ending he may as well have some fun. After all, he's just another wildcard. AU
1. Act 1 (Part I)

'Thought'

"Speech"

"Whispers"

{Native\Foreign Language}

* * *

**"Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing is so gentle as real strength." Ralph W. Sockman.**

* * *

'How long did I sleep this time? What an awkward position, I feel so stiff…"

Golden cross-shaped eyes fluttered open to the sight of a vibrant red, long red strings interwoven together.

As his eyes and ears adjusted to his surroundings, more things came into perspective. A woman with long and braided crimson hair whispering with two other men.

After adjusting to his surroundings he noticed things such as the dirty wooden floor and poor lighting due to windows being blocked by wooden boards. There was a door behind them but was blocked by a couch.

His bones popped as he tried to get in a more comfortable position and the three stopped whispering among themselves and whipped their head in the direction of the sound.

The man looked at them, glowing golden eyes were the only thing they could see through the spiky curtain on blonde hair.

The three stepped back towards the door and pointed their makeshift weapons at him.

"You think he's one of them?" Whispered one of the men, he looked pretty average, brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty average build for a young man. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a checkered button-up shirt. He seemed to be the oldest of the group and held a bloody 2x4.

"I don't know, didn't you check him Erza?" Another spoke, the tallest among them being around 6'1, he wore red shorts, a plain white tank top and had flip flops. He didn't seem to be much older than twenty, had short black hair and an athletic build. His weapon of choice being an axe.

The woman nodded. "I did, he seemed dead to me. Normal dead."

She didn't seem to be much over twenty as well. She wore a black tank top, black leggings and white sneakers.

The supposedly dead blond tilted his head and they tensed. The man with the axe stepped in front of then protectively.

"Where am I?" The blond spoke, his voice was nonchalant and relaxed contradicting the almost growl-like tone it held.

He pushed his hair backwards and out of his face to reveal that he looked no older than twenty. If not for the dirt and dust smudges in his face he was quite handsome. He seemed to have faint markings on the side of his face, tattoos perhaps? It was hard to tell with dirt on him.

The three relaxed and lowered their weapons slightly, still looking apprehensively at the blonde, who still stared at them with that unnerving stare.

"Speak quietly, you don't want them to hear us." The older man whispered and the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Them! Now shut it, they're outside!" The man repeated and the woman got in front of him.

"We were all kidnapped, I woke up in a house around the street, John in the neighboring house. What's important for you to know is that what's outside isn't human and they're hunting us, so I need you to lay low."

"…"

'Is this some kind of prank?' The blond lowered his voice to match their whispers.

They were serious, more than that they were stressed and worn out like they had a long day. Signs that they'd seen and dealt with a lot in a short period of time.

There was a long silence, broken when the blonde nodded.

"Okay. Fine, I haven't a clue what's going on but you guys seem serious so I'll play along. Names Naruto."

The now known Naruto got up and rolled his shoulders. At full height he stood just a bit below the tallest among them.

"I'm Erza, the jumpy one over there is John and that one with the axe is Dave." Erza introduced herself, and extended her hand.

Naruto went to extend his own but saw how dirty his were and retracted. "Better not, I'm dirty."

She grabbed his hand and shook it anyway. "It's okay, I don't think any of us are clean."

"Hang on a second." Dave got in between them. "You are taking everything awfully well, too well if ask me. John freaked out and couldn't believe it until one of them nearly bit him, and here you are…"

"Dave what are you saying?" Erza asked, while John's eyes widened slightly as he came to the same conclusion as Dave.

"Look at him! he's been sleeping through all of this without a worry! He's believing what you are saying as the truth without even wanting to see for himself, almost as if he already knew. I don't trust him." Dave whispered to Erza.

"Oh, right." Erza stepped back and behind him. "Now that you mention it, it is strange."

"You know, I am still right here." Naruto said in his normal voice. "Why would you tell me something if you don't expect me to believe it anyway?"

"Speak quietly! They'll hear you!"

"Yea, yea, whatever." Naruto waved him off. His hair fell in front of his face and he lifted it up again. "Dammit, fucking bastards took my headband."

He then unceremoniously tore up the bottom of his cloak and wrapped it around his head as a bandana.

"You're making too much noise!" Dave hissed, his veins bulging making his anger and irritation evident.

"My hair is bothering me, I should probably get it cut it later…" Naruto said to himself and went past them, to one of the covered windows.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Erza asked and he raised his leg.

Dave reached for him, but it was too late, with one swift motion he stretched his leg and his foot went straight through the window. Perfect form, not a shred of hesitation like he'd done it a million times.

"I'm seeing what all the fuss is about." He replied and jumped off the window.

The sun was just a bit over the horizon and casting its light straight at his face, but his eyes were quick to adjust.

The first thing he saw were people with rotten bodies attacking one another in a frenzy. The second thing he noticed was the surroundings in itself, where exactly he was.

The neighborhood was ruined, broken windows, broken cars, mostly houses of no more than two stories in height except for one building in the center that seemed to be five stories high.

In itself the town wasn't so big, having two main streets intersecting forming a cross. Beyond it was a forest of miscellaneous trees.

Everything ceased with his presence, the "people" fighting and killing each other all turned towards him.

There was something off about them, their eyes were vacant, haunting even. Their bodies mangled beyond repair, with several of their internal organs laying on the ground, some even had their intestines trailing behind them.

'This must be what they meant by not human…' Naruto's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

As if a signal had been sent, at once they charged, stumbling, falling and trampling one another along the way. The first one, and as far as he could tell it was female, lunged at him jaws opened with an inhuman snarl upon its lips.

He side-stepped it while at the same time giving it a chop to the neck.

Its body went limp and crumpled like a stringless puppet while its head flew over and struck the blocked window.

-Inside-

Inside the house, the two men had flipped a table and used it to block the busted windows.

"This isn't right, we shouldn't have shut him out like that." Erza paced around the living room.

"What are you saying, it was him or us, we had no choice." Dave spoke and something hit the table on the other side. "Now be quiet or we're next!"

A loud thud came from the door and the three flinched. A sound which came followed by groaning and more thuds.

"What the hell do you think is going on out there?!" John panicked and went to the door to hold it shut.

"He must be fighting we should help him!" Erza went over to the door.

"Are you nuts? No way he's still alive, as far as we know this could be them tearing him apart!" John countered and pushed her away. Getting in between her and the blockade of various furniture

"I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing, we have to fight! Out of the way John!"

"Stop it you two!" Dave got between both of them. "Listen, it stopped."

The groaning, thudding and noise ceased, the only sounds that could be heard coming from them.

"Strange…" John said, mostly to himself, relaxing visibly.

"We got bigger problems than to fight among ourselves." Dave sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now we shouldn't be careless, they can still be out there."

Dave then went to another window on the side. It wouldn't give a view of the front, but it would be something.

Reaching it he peeled the newspaper from the corner and peeked outside.

John and Erza approached him from behind.

"So, what's going on?" John asked, and Dave began to shake slightly, his face paling significantly.

He peeled more off of the window and they caught a glimpse of what he was seeing.

Red.

The more he peeled the more was revealed. The grass was drenched in red and there were heads and limbs scattered all around.

"What the…"

John then went to the other window and pushed the table aside.

Bodies scattered everywhere, torn asunder like a tornado had passed through and ripped them apart.

Their eyes followed the trail of bodies to the end of the street where he stood, body and hair drenched in blood from head to toe.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

-Meanwhile-

'Kidnap the hobo they said, no fucking paperwork they said, easy target they said…'

A technician grumbled as he watched the blond "nobody" rip through their test subjects as if they were wet rags.

'What the hell is going on?'

The man wore shades, he sat on a swiveling chair overseeing the main control room, which had several monitors observing the newest batch of infected be destroyed.

If things weren't bad enough, that thing was coming towards their building.

'Our doors and walls are reinforced with a 2 foot thick titanium alloy, he shouldn't be capable of breaching the facility before reinforcements co-'

A siren resounded as the entrance doors were flung from their hinges.

"Well shit."

The man got from the chair and began to pace around the room.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay, first things first, the extermination squad is only to arrive by sunset… but the alarms alerted HQ of our status, so they should be arriving early..." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to get to get out of here, but for that I'll need a distraction…"

He looked down at the switches and smirked.

-With Naruto-

Several alarm blared and the red and white lights flashed in the large building.

The titanium doors that guarded the place were both on the floor in front of him. The inside of the building was white, all white, white floors, white walls, white doors.

The entrance was a lobby that on the side branched off into a corridor and at the end was a staircase.

"This is the biggest building here, whoever is in charge must be here, and probably at the top floor." Naruto said to himself and began walking towards the staircase.

The ground rumbled and Naruto stopped.

A large ball rolled and fell down the stairs. Two of the creatures clawed and attacked one another.

The blond tilted his head and crossed his arms, an action which seemed to bring their attention towards him.

They ceased their assault on one another, disengaged and turned to Naruto, then three more joined them.

"Listen here, I just want my head-band, and if you don't have it then you can go." Naruto said and one of them screeched and the others rushed towards him.

They were faster than the rest, they moved by jumping and running on all fours, skipping a dozen feet at a time.

It took but a few seconds for the first to reach the blond and when near it pounced, a mighty leap with fangs and teeth bared.

Naruto clenched his fist and punched, straight through its teeth, mouth and skull, spraying grey matter everywhere.

'I should just get this over with. This is disgusting… '

When the next arrived he yanked his hand from it, spun around and roundhouse kicked it, sending it flying backwards several times faster than it came, impacting against another and crashing against the stairs where they both splattered.

'Calm down Naruto, they aren't human anymore… still, it's all over my face, just awful.'

The final two, fearless and unaffected by his ruthlessness in dispatching its kin, attempted to flank him and tackled him on the waist from either side.

Their combined attack pushed Naruto but a feet back before they he'd stopped them both by grabbing their foreheads. He separated them and slammed their heads together, then tossed their limp bodies aside.

Time to keep on moving.

-In the control room-

"Five hunters in five seconds. This can't be happening, what the hell is this guy?"

The man took off his shades to reveal honey-colored eyes and then tucked them away in his pocket.

He sat on his chair and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, c'mon, think…" he released a sigh. "As the overseer of this test site, this will be seen as my mistake..."

He then went to the desk and began typing.

Sweat poured from his face as his hand blurred through the keyboard. Then after a pause to straighten his tie, he gave the final keystroke.

Then all the screens went black except for the main which appeared '9:59'

The numbers then began to count down, and the man took a glock from beneath the table, some keys and ran out the room.

-With Naruto-

"I hate this place…"

Naruto stomped on the head of an infected popping it like a balloon.

The second level of the building wasn't very different from the first, except it didn't have a lobby, just a white hallway with open doors on either side.

Or at least the hallways were white, now they were a mixture of white, red, grey and black.

There were five on either side till the stairs, all of which belonged to the creatures he'd encounter thus far.

Moving onwards and scraping his boots on the floor, a person wearing a lab-coat stumbled down the stairs and a split second later a thin, hairless dog-like creature pounced at him.

The creature went straight for his neck, digging in and ripping off a chunk right after.

'Dogs now too… troublesome.'

Naruto sighed and the beast took another bite and ripped another chunk from the scientist and his body went limp.

Another dog-like beast came down the stairs, this one noticed Naruto and bolted after him.

Like the other dog, it lunged for the blond's throat… who responded by grabbing it mid air by the throat, crushed it and tossed it behind.

Then he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

The other dog followed suit upon noticing Naruto, but it was also dispatched without much care.

He was on a mission, get back his precious head-band. The last memento of his home, his history, he had no time to waste.

Reaching the third floor, he found it to be different than the second.

It was a big lab with several desks and cages that were busted open. There were around three dogs and several dead people in lab coats.

Not all were dead however, the three dogs had backed a woman wearing a lab coat into the far right corner of the floor.

She held them back with a fire extinguisher, but they were closing in.

One of the dogs tried to bite her but she struck it with the fire extinguisher, which gave the opening for another to bite her in the ankle.

Naruto whistled and they stopped and turned towards him, ignoring the woman.

"That's right, good boys." Naruto said while picking up a CD from a desk. "Come to daddy."

They took off after him and he tossed the CD. It flew through the air in a arc decapitating all three dogs, kept on going, shattered against the wall behind the woman.

She gasped, and her foot slid off. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Or at least that is what would have happened.

The last thing she saw was the red-yellow mixture of Naruto's drenched hair over her.

He grabbed her falling and tilted his head. She was young, didn't seem to be older than eighteen, slim and had slick red hair. She wore round glasses and had a name tag written "Matsu - Level 2".

"Well Matsu, for your sake let's hope this works. Maybe you can tell me what's going on later." Naruto ripped her lab coat, wrapped it around the stub of an ankle and tied it all together with his belt.

'Hopefully this should do the trick… but she won't make it without further treatment.'

It was then that Naruto noticed the sound of gunfire. It has hard to hear with the alarm in the background, but he pinpointed it to the floor above.

"If I take her then she'll get caught in crossfire, and if I leave her here she'll bleed out… decisions decisions."

An explosion occurred above and Naruto shook his head.

"Argh fuck it. Can't just let a pretty lady die like this." He holstered the woman over his left shoulder and glanced around.

A red suitcase caught his eye. It had a white cross on top and was unlocked, like someone had tried opening it but stopped halfway.

He picked it up only to see a horde of infected staring at him.

'I don't have time for this…'

-One short and bloody battle later-

Naruto jumped out of a giant hole in the wall, covered in an obscene amount of blood.

Despite the 3 story fall, he landed with a soft 'thud'.

He had the scientist over his right shoulder and held the suitcase in his left hand.

Once outside, the first thing he saw was Red, the same red he had seen when he had woken up too.

Erza.

She was just down the street near the border of the small town, coming back towards the main building where he was.

For a second he stared at her hair until noticing how the other two men weren't with her.

'I hope they're still alive.'

Making his way towards her there were several things he noticed. First was that she seemed a bit more worn out since they'd met, her hair was ruffled, her shirt was torn on the front showing a couple of cuts around her stomach and her hands were bleeding.

At a certain point along the road she stopped walking in his direction and raised her two-by-four up defensively.

"N-Naruto s-stop!" She ordered and he complied, tilting his head in the process.

'She's afraid… she doesn't recognize if I'm infected or not. If I were then I would be eating the doc, not her. Still I don't think I can blame her, I'm covered in gore after.

A shockwave erupted from behind him along with an ear-splitting boom.

The building exploded.

Erza shielded her face in time but was still knocked back from the explosion, while Naruto just stumbled forward a few feet.

A second later there were more explosions followed by another shockwave and a cloud of dirt.

The structure had fallen apart. The dust and dirt overtook them.

Naruto coughed and placed the scientist on the floor, then glanced in Erza's direction.

Only her silhouette was visible, but he could tell she'd stopped moving.

'Great, two unconscious women…' he tilted his head in the direction of the building's rubble. 'That would've hurt if I were still inside.'

The dust began to die down and fade away.

"What a mess. First thing's first, I should try and treat the wound before it gets worse. Which for that I should get them both out of the open."

Naruto bent down, picked up the scientist and holstered her over his shoulder like before. Then he repeated the process with Erza, except instead of holstering her over his shoulder, he held her under his arm.

Looking around he spotted a closed house. Then he walked over to it, kicked the door down.

Inside was what would expect from a standard house. Table, two couches and a TV on the living room.

'Shadow clones would sure come in handy now.'

He dropped Erza on the couch then placed the scientist on the table.

'Okay, what now, the first-aid kit! I think I left it outside..'

He was about to leave the house to grab the first-aid kit he had left behind when groans reached his ears.

It didn't come from either of the two.

'There, the Kitchen! C'mon I don't have time for this!'

He dashed towards the kitchen and spotted a couple. An undead couple. Or at least he assumed they were, they both wore wedding rings.

'Till death do you apart, I guess..'

Having first strike, he grabbed a wooden table spoon on the counter and jammed it into the male's head, then removed said spoon and shoved the other end into the female.

"Alright Naruto, where were we… first-aid? Right."

He rushed outside and spotted the kit. It was on the floor right where he left it.

On his surroundings he spotted several more zombies closing in.

He grabbed the kit and rushed back to the house to see that Erza was stirring awake.

"Great time to be waking up, can you lend me a hand?" Naruto asked while placing the kit on the table besides the wounded scientist.

"Huh, what?" Erza sat up and nursed a bruise on her head.

"Her, she needs help. You understand anything about first aid?" Naruto went to the door.

"I know a thing or two." Erza massaged her head and glanced at the woman. "Who is she? What happened with her?"

"She lost her foot."

"I see that… how did she lose her foot?"

"She was bit and I cut it off. So can you save her?"

"I don't know, I can try."

"Good enough for me, do your best! I'll be outside." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and left.

Erza glanced down at the woman.

She wore a lab coat, and considering Naruto came out of the building with her, she most likely worked there.

A part of her felt like strangling the unconscious woman for the suffering they went through, but she managed to quash it down.

Erza opened the first-aid kit and removed a bottle of alcohol, gloves, gauze pads, cotton, bandages and scissors.

"Lets see what we have here." The redhead began to release the belt around her leg, then removed the bloodied cloth wrapping the stub.

It was bad.

'Wow, he did a clean cut, just above the joint… there doesn't seem to be any infection. I shouldn't test my luck though… maybe I should do something in case she suddenly tries to bite.'

Erza glanced at the woman then at the kit. She took a roll of bandages and wrapped them several times around the woman's neck, then tied it to the table's leg.

'Better safe than sorry… now what…'

She then placed the gloves, took the alcohol and poured it over the wound, then placed cotton, gauze pads and wrapped it all together with bandages..

"Phew, that summer first aid course wasn't for nothing." Erza removed the gloves and tossed them aside.

'I wonder how Naruto is doing.'

Erza then glanced at the window, and there he was.

Multiple corpses scattered around.

If possible he seemed even more drenched in gore. His expression didn't show much, or anything at all. It was blank, void of anything, no anger, fear or disgust. Perhaps having a small mixture boredom and loneliness, or so Erza thought.

Naruto noticed her staring and waved. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, she's still unconscious. Probably for the best, because she'd be in a lot of pain - behind you!"

He spun around and high kicked a zombie that approached him from behind, striking it on the chin and turning its head backwards.

"Thanks, we should get moving soon, have a look around and grab anything you find useful." He dodged an attack from another zombie, got behind it and twisted its neck. "Oh and pants too, if isn't too much trouble for you. I need new clothes, think you can tell."

"Right, I'll have a look."

-Outside-

The hoard of infected had thinned out and almost all but disappeared except for the select few that was arriving late for the 'goodbye party'.

'Got to hand it to them, they are persistent.'

Naruto punched the last of the current wave through the face. He strayed a bit from the house as to lure them away from Erza and the Scientist.

'That should do it… these things are so weak this isn't even fun anymore, just annoying. Wonder if this is how Madara felt. Hm, what is that noise?'

Naruto turned around in search of the noise, and spotted a helicopter just above the horizon.

After the first came several others, from all sides.

'Looks like the cavalry's arriving. Erza isn't prepared to deal with something like this and chances are she'll get caught in the crossfire… I have to take the fight to them.'

"Oi Erza, you there?" Naruto called out and a second later the woman in question poked her head through the window.

"I'm here, what is it?"

"I got to go now, things are about to get messy so I'd say to either barricade yourself in and keep your head low, or find a way to escape." he flashed a smile. "Regardless I'm sure we'll catch up later."

"Wait, before you go." Erza took something from her pocket. "This is yours."

A metal plated headband with an odd symbol imprinted on it.

"My headband! So you had it all along… shoulda said that sooner, would've saved me some time."

"You woke up and just left before I could remember even having it."

"I guess that did happen…it's all water under the bridge now, hang onto that for me for a little longer." He glanced towards the sky at something unseen from Erza's sight. "I gotta go now."

"Where? What you going to do now?"

"The one thing I do know how to do. Kick some ass."

With that said he disappeared in a burst of speed. One second he was there and the other he was gone, leaving smoke and burnt ground behind.

-With Naruto-

The blood-drenched blond stood in a clearing in the pine forest to prevent the others from being hurt in the crossfire.

Besides him were three bundles of rebar, with each bar being about 3-ft long.

The helicopters were approaching quickly. One in particular standing out among the rest.

It was larger and seemed much heavier, having reinforced plating and needing two propellers to keep it in the air.

'Seems important. Might as well blow it up first.'

He took a single rod and reeled his arm back.

The rod soared through the air, ripping it through it like a bolt of lightning and shattered upon striking the helicopter.

Or so it seemed.

'Oh? It was blocked?'

Squinting his eyes, he saw a something fall to the ground below the helicopter. A blonde woman in a tight black bodysuit that did absolutely nothing to hide her large chest.

There was a light blue aura around the woman, similar to a frosty mist on a winter day.

She landed with grace, and the fall didn't injure her, but she was having a hard time breathing.

'She seems familiar… I need to get a closer look.'

With the presented threat, the other helicopters converged around the larger one in a diamond formation.

'Must have something important in there… just makes me want to try harder.' Naruto shifted his attention to the woman and corner of his lip curved upwards. 'I'll deal with them later. Could she be one of us?'

"{Are you like me?}"

* * *

**Welcome to the first chapter of a journey that I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Here is some background and general info you need for this AU… of sorts.**

**The main setting is supposed to be Highschool of the Dead… but HotD is very limited in the sense of a world-wide perspective, so I'm bringing other elements from other franchises to fill in roles as needed. As seen in this chapter we see Resident Evil(Rain - Umbrella), Fairy Tail(Erza) and Sekirei(Matsu) I could honestly have used OCs for the roles, but because their relevance to the plot I figured using established characters would make it easier on me.**

**All imported characters will be modeled to fit their original theme as much as possible to be somewhat familiar However, there are some changes due to being in a world where only Naruto's people have any supernatural abilities.**

**Because this is a story with a worldwide scope and not focused in Japan. The Language of Naruto™ will be considered wholly unique, distantly related to Japanese. The use of {foreign} language will mostly be for it instead of the use of Japanese Terms, I'm not a chunni dammit!**

**Because of the nature of this story, I am open to suggestions within reason. I got most things mapped out but I'm very flexible on plot. So do review with things you'd like to see happen, characters you'd like to see, stuff like that.**

**I do have some ideas for certain franchises being inserted into this AU, hit me up on the pm system if you got any ideas. I'll update every two weeks preferably.**

**-Celebratory first chapter Omake-**

A group of survivors stood in a balcony watching several undead roam below. The survivors consisting mostly of high schoolers sans two blond adults.

"grawr~"

"Are they supposed to be this slow?" A blond man asked a buxom blonde woman in a wheelchair. "It's almost adorable with how slow they are."

"What are you talking about?" A brown haired teenager asked.

"Wait a minute, they're blind too?"

"Yep." A pink haired girl threw a rock below and they gathered to the sound of it.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"You kidding me?'

"Nope."

"Talk about easy mode. Slow, blind, almost deaf, how do they not eat each other?"

"That… is a good question."

"I wonder if they'll dance if I play music…"

**Omake end**

**Not everything is at seems when it comes to this story so pay attention to the certain events. Expect some crazy shenanigans to occur later on!**

**Until then, Mini Danga signing out!**


	2. Act 1 (Part II)

**Greetings!**

* * *

**Some minor format changes, sorry!**

* * *

**"The moments of peace we find sometimes are nothing but warfare thinly disguised. And sometimes surrender can be as savage as any attack." Takeshi Kovacs**

* * *

Helicopter bladed spun rapidly, calm golden crosses clashed with cold cyan blue orbs.

Naruto Uzumaki and an unknown woman. She looked dangerous, her face was sharp, her eyes deadly serious with her hair tied into a high ponytail that went to her lower back.

She had several weapons on her person, two revolvers on the waist, another on the left ankle, a knife on the right, two short swords on her back and an utility belt filled with unknown goodies .

But that wasn't the main attraction, oh no. That honor belonged her chest, which was so large that the suit she wore did a horrendous job in containing them.

Naruto whistled. "{What's your deal? That outfit looks awfully tight. Can't be comfortable.}

She tilted her head.

'If she is like me then she should recognize our native language, because back home we only had one language, we never thought about actually naming it. If only she wasn't so far, I could maybe get a better read from her.'

Even with eyes a tad bit beyond of the capabilities of the people of this realm, he still had to squint them to see her silhouette and general posture.

'Maybe I should attack… no wait, here she comes.'

The woman charged him at speeds that were barely visible to the human eye. She leaped high into the sky, energy accumulating in her fists, a guaranteed disintegration for any regular human..

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was the farthest thing from a regular human.

He sidestepped and she struck the floor, cracking the ground and creating a large shockwave. Such was the strength that the nearest house collapsed from the tremors.

Yet he was unfazed.

"{Can you understand me?}" He asked with a calm voice, raising his arm just in time to block a punch with his forearm.

A shockwave occurred and their eyes met.

Ice blue to sky blue. Cold Detachment to a playful warmth

'Something about her is familiar.'

His eyes travelled south, something that didn't go unnoticed.

'Definitely familiar.'

She stepped back and drew her swords, coating them with her aura.

"Those look sharp..."

She swiped at his head and then at his waist, but he moved around both attacks and tripped her.

"Not much of a talker are you? Kinda rude to attack while someone's talking…" he lifted his foot to avoid a foot swipe. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to kill me…"

Seeing that her efforts were fruitless, she sheathed her blade, drew one of her revolvers and shot him in the stomach.

His eyes widened and he clutched his stomach.

She shot again and he dodged, kneed her on the gut making her bend over.

"Not cool." He grabbed by the ankle, lifted her up to the air and slammed her onto the ground, leaving a crater in the ground. "Seriously not cool at all."

He repeated this several times before he sent her flying with a single vicious kick.

A shockwave resounded from the kick, she corrected her flight path before skidding backwards to come to a complete stop

The proverbial light bulb lit up over his head.

"Oh wait, I remember now, you're {Samui}!"

"{Samui}?" The woman got into a stance, although it didn't seem like it would hold up to much. "I know none with that name."

Her legs were shaking, her aura had dimmed and her breathing had become shallow.

Meanwhile several soldiers rappelled from the helicopters.

"Huh, strange. For some reason, I can sense you telling the truth." He became downtrodden. "Who are you then?"

"I am Nike."

"Aha, okay then Nike I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I have other things to do." Naruto cracked his neck. "If I were to be honest, I confess I'm a bit disappointed.."

"Sorry I didn't meet your expectations."

"Not your fault, I should have expected as such… oh that was sarcasm." He sighed and gave a small smile then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Time to get this over with!"

He charged and the helicopters and soldiers opened fire. Thanks to his speed outrunning their guns wasn't a problem. In two seconds he'd cross half the distance between them, on the third second he was just about reaching her when…

She fell to her knees and coughed blood.

He stopped and tilted his head until his he noticed something on her hand.

'Uh-oh.'

She threw it at him and it exploded in the air in a bright flash of light.

A flash grenade…

He protected his face with his arms and jumped away. The firing continued and he felt some of the bullets bounce off of his skin and others sink in.

'I feel several different calibers. The soldiers bullets are small, I hardly feel them, the helicopter munitions hurt but don't penetrate me, it is the woman's that is a threat… this is more like it!'

Having been shot three times in the chest and once in the leg, upon landing he backflipped to avoid further damage

Nike stopped shooting to reload and Naruto launched himself at her.

She rolled out of the way and narrowly avoided him, making him in punch the ground where she stood. A punch that shook the ground with such violence that the surrounding soldiers fell from the tremor.

Seeing Nike from the corner of her eyes he noticed her to have a large smirk on her face.

The reason behind that smirk came in the shape of several disks spread around Naruto.

"Fuck."

-Meanwhile-

Brown and green eyes watched as the two titans lashed out at one another.

Following Naruto's advice to get out, Erza and the now awake scientist had escaped and fled to the woods where they watched the fight.

Erza had grabbed some curtains and made a makeshift bag to put everything she could be find of use in the house. A bag that is now over her left shoulder, Matsu's arm over her right one.

The scientist seemed pretty normal for someone that worked at the facility, although they hadn't talked much after noticing the fighting going on in the distance.

It was something that came straight of the comics, something they didn't think they'd ever witness in their wildest dreams.

"W-what are they?" The scientist stated as she observed the ongoing battle, trying to wrap her mind around the power the combatants

"i don't know, maybe mutants, or aliens." Erza squinted her eyes.

"Could they be some kind of mutated infected, I recall reading something the files about several mutated strains?"

"He wasn't bitten when we found him, and we'd all be dead if that were true."

"Right…" Matsu glanced down at her leg. "I still have to thank him for this. Hadn't he cut it off I probably wouldn't be around anymore, or at least not alive."

"You'll get a chance lat- damn she fights dirty..."

"Yeah, c'mon start fighting seriously!"

In the distance the woman had drawn her gun and shot him in the stomach him.

Both flinched when the sound reached their ears. Then he grabbed her ankle and began to slam her body back and forth into the ground like he was attempting to drive in a nail, it reminded Erza of a scene in a movie she watched involving a "puny god" and a not so jolly green giant.

"He's mad now..."

"He's brutal…" Matsu looked on wide-eyed.

"He certainly is…"

For a second Matsu felt that Erza was admiring him. Glancing to the side she saw that the woman absently licked her lips, unsettling the scientist a small amount.

The combatants slowed down their battle, it seemed that they were talking to each other.

"You think they know each other?"

"They might, from wherever they came from…" Erza narrowed her eyes as the troops surrounding the blond man got into position. "He might be in trouble now."

"What makes you say that?" The auburn scientist raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't seem pressured. He probably has some sort of trump card hidden in his sleeves."

They open fired and he blitzed towards the woman avoiding the bullets. For the brief seconds he ran following him with their eyes was like following a race car on a track.

But as abruptly as he a started to run, he stopped when she began to cough blood.

Then a flash of light.

Erza shared a look with the scientist. "That bitch fights dirty."

"And he's too nice. If he keeps holding back like that then she'll kill him!" Matsu groaned in pain. "C'mon idiot, beat that skank up!"

The woman and all the surrounding soldiers and helicopters opened fire at him.

"C'mon idiot, move!"

As if hearing her, he backflipped away then launched towards her soaring through the air.

It was a trap. The woman jumped away when Naruto landed in her place, creating a massive explosion.

-Back to the Fight-

Smoke and dust engulfed the battleground from the explosion.

Nike rolled away.

The helicopters descended and the blades fanned away the smoke to reveal a standing silhouette.

"Tch… still not down." Nike got up and opened fire at the silhouette.

The helicopters ascended once more.

Nothing happened.

The smoke cleared to reveal him relatively unharmed. His clothing was mostly blown away, his skin had first degree burns and he was bleeding from the earlier shots she fired.

Click. Click.

Dammit, guns empty..

He extended his hand and opened it. Several silver bulletheads fell to the ground.

"Silver bullets, you imbued them with your energy, that's why they can hurt me. Very interesting." Naruto cracked his neck. "Still, I'll give you a C for effort and teaching me something new."

His skin peeled off to reveal unblemished skin.

"What the hell are you…"

"I'm {Naruto Uzumaki} or in the closest translation of Japanese, Naruto. Pity there isn't an equivalent to my family, surprising that there is for my first name at all. Heck I think it's funny that Japan has the sushi type I was named after." His hands opened and closed. "Now I'm done holding back. Nike or {Samui}, you're going down bitch."

Crimson aura seeped through his skin and disintegrated everything on his person, leaving him naked and impossibly clean. His skin became a tone or two lighter and the surroundings and floor began to melt and cave in due to the corrosive energy.

The helicopters and surrounding soldiers opened fire.

Thousands of bullets were rained upon him, but it was all for nought for they disintegrated upon contact.

The woman stared at him with a tint of red on her face.

His aura expanded and tripled in size creating a protective circle of crimson flames around him. Dwarfing the woman's own aura several times over.

The flamelike aura danced with the wind and pulsed along with his breathing.

"It feels good to finally let loose. You're the first like me that I've encountered so far and I've been wanting to know." Naruto frowned and glanced down. "Do you also get that feeling? An intense anger, an inner rage pounding at your chest just begging to be unleashed?"

She didn't answer, but from a look that she gave Naruto understood that she hadn't a clue on what he was talking about.

"I see… so it's just me. What a shame, turns out we aren't alike after all." He lifted his arms over his head. "I can't hold back any more than this without giving into my rage."

His eyes gleamed maliciously. "So do try your hardest not to die, ne?"

He brought his hands down and a wave of flames was sent towards the woman, carving a path of destruction as it went.

Nike responded by erecting a hexagonal barrier using her aura.

Wave struck barrier and an enormous explosion ensued, making the surrounding helicopters crashed forming several other explosions.

'Whoops, think I might have overdone it.'

His aura vanished.

There was absolutely nothing around the blonde in a fifty meter radius, the only existence of the skirmish was scattered debris from the crashed helicopters and a deep groove in the ground that seemed to be about a mile long.

Everything else was for a lack of a better word, erased.

-with Erza and Matsu-

A wave of pressure pushed them back and a large crimson flame covered him.

It was hard to look at, but at the same time hard to look away. The flames lit up the ground like a second sun, replacing the one setting in the horizon.

Flames colored as dark as Erza's hair, majestically pulsing with the wind and his breathing. Consuming everything around him including the ground beneath.

"Hey, you're seeing this too right?" Matsu adjusted her glasses.

Erza wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked twice. "I am, its beautiful…"

A wave surged from the flame and the woman focused her aura into a barrier.

Wave struck barrier and a blinding light ensued, forcing the two bystanders to shield their eyes.

*BOOM!*

One deafening explosion occurred, followed by several others.

'What on earth was that?!' Erza opened her eyes to see the remnants of a large dome of crimson flames instead of the clearing they fighting in.

Their mouths opened and closed but no sound came.

The attack unit had been vaporized and erased by a… naked Naruto?

The two stared dumbfoundedly at the naked blond, wondering when he decided to strip mid-battle.

Erza shook her head and tried to move Matsu to a more secure location, only to facepalm when the scientist began to drool with a glazed look in her eyes.

"You're staring…"

"S-so are you!"

"... Now's not the time to ogle him, we need to get out of here and find any of the survivors."

"Right…" Matsu glanced at Erza's makeshift bag. "You got clothes in that right? Think he might want them now, or not- look he's on the move, going back to the town."

"Must be looking for us, he asked me to get clothes, and hold onto his head-band… he must have known this was going to happen." Erza adjusted Matsu's arm and steadied her. "Let's return, I have to return his head-band, and he's our best shot out of here alive."

"Okay," Matsu blinked for a second. "He has a name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto huh? As in the food topping? Thought it would be something, I don't know, more badass?"

Erza rolled her eyes and the two made their way back to the village.

'What am I getting myself into?'

-With Naruto-

Naruto's eyes followed the trail of destruction and the groove that came from the epicenter of the explosion.

It would no doubt lead to Samui, or rather Nike as she called herself.

Naruto had a feeling she was still alive, and would survive.

'I don't think I can help you now, I have a plan but I'll need you to hang tight.'

Naruto turned away and returned to the town.

Not much had changed, the ground was bathed in blood, gore and scattered body pieces. If one thing had changed it was that the nearest houses to his battle had collapsed.

It was dead quiet. No birds, crickets or even dead walking.

Were there birds and crickets before? Naruto wasn't sure, but the silence didn't bother him, so he gave it no further thought.

'I wish my Aura didn't disintegrate my clothes… I can't be losing all my stuff every time I get serious.'

He began walking around the town and stopped at the ruins of the main building.

'Nothing here. I must have gotten all of them, but where have Erza and Matsu gone? I hope they're safe.'

He glanced at the gradually dimming sky, watching the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon. There was a blanket of gray clouds off in the distance, it seemed it would rain sometime soon

'I need clothes… Erza still has my head-band, I need to find her to get it back. Oh wait, there she is.' Naruto spotted the two redheads on the edge of the town. 'Think about the devil, and she shall appear. The scientist is also still with her, glad they made it out.'

Naruto waved at them.

Erza and Matsu stared at the naked Naruto, for some reason they'd thought he'd at least get a branch or something to cover himself, but nope.

'They seem to be having a hard time walking because of Matsu, maybe I should run up to them…'

-With Erza and Matsu-

"There he is… and still naked. Why did I expect otherwise…" Erza said to herself under her breath.

"Well, at least he's not bad on the eyes..." Matsu giggled as he waved at them.

His "sword" swaying along with his arm as he did so.

Matsu adjusted her glasses. "Hohoh I like where this is going."

'Oh god, he's not going to run like that...' Erza shook her head. 'Yes he is, oh boy, look at him go..'

Erza kept her cool, but the same could not be said about Matsu. She'd tried to stifle the giggles but lost it by the time he took the second step. Not that Erza could blame her.

It was quite the sight, he was much different without his ragged and torn clothes. So much different that it was as if he were a different person.

He wasn't all that muscular, nor was he flabby either… the goldilocks zone for body types… it felt just right.

"I wish I had a camera…" Matsu said to herself, earning her a raised eyebrow from Erza.

And then the show was over, much to Matsu's dismay he'd reached them.

Naruto glanced between the two, eyes stopping at Matsu. "You're staring..."

"I'm sorry..." She glanced to the side, then noticed his wounds. "You're bleeding!"

"I know. She nailed me a couple of times, didn't she? Didn't know there existed bullets for me." he turned to Erza, "You have something of mine."

"Your headband, and clothes in here…" Erza dropped the makeshift bag then gestured to Matsu. "Hold onto her for a second."

The glasses wearing ginger was passed to Naruto. The height difference between them was much more noticeable with her than with Erza and thus was more difficult to wrap her arm in the same fashion. Not without getting very close that is, just the way she liked it.

The bag opened when dropped and spilled its contents. There wasn't much in it, a first aid kit and some clothes. Meanwhile Naruto removed the bullets and the wounds closed a second after.

Erza blinked and stared at the two for a second, noting Matsu to be shamelessly catching a feel of him. Then after a few seconds it got weird, so she grabbed the headband and clothes and tossed it at him and Matsu.

He caught the headband, but the rest fell to the floor at his feet.

One would think that getting underwear and pants would be the priority, but nope. First thing's first, the headband.

Working around Matsu he brought the headband to his forehead and tied it around and winked. "Priorities. I'm not naked anymore, happy?"

"Oh I'm happy alright…" Matsu said to herself.

Erza's eyebrow twitched. "Just cover yourself already."

Among the clothes were loose red boxers, a white button up shirt and blue shorts. The boxers were a tight fit, the shorts ended up loose. The shirt wasn't comfortable so he choose to forgo it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked the two, only to receive shrugs in return.

"By the way, did you find the two men you were with earlier Erza?" Naruto asked her, wondering where Dave and uh… the 2x4 dude went.

"I haven't seen them since we parted, I think they went into the forest like us. I'm pretty sure they're fine, I mean you pretty much carved a path for them."

"Yeah… I did," He glanced around. "Then we should get moving too, before reinforcements arrive.

"Carry me like a princess?"

"Nope. Piggyback, or like a sack of potatoes."

"Piggyback."

-Several Hours later-

Matsu was having the time of her life piggy-back riding Naruto. She felt that trading her foot for her life ended up being the best deal she'd ever made

'The only that would make this better would be for me to get naked too, then we could participate in the best way of 'riding' hohoho…'

"Oi, Matsu you still here?" Naruto flicked her in the forehead, rousing her from her rather lewd daydream.

"Owie… what was that for? Rude! You got to be gentle with me." The Scientist pouted, while Naruto shook his head.

"Well, we're almost back to civilisation Matsu, I need you wide and awake."

"Wide and awake, hohoho... only because you say so… but we have to ditch Erza first. "

Naruto shook his head at the strangely clingy scientist's antics, whose roaming hands travelled around his chest and pecs.

"What was that?" Erza whipped her head in their direction.

"I said you seem pensive. Got something on mind?"

Erza raised a brow. "I'm thinking about how you seem to be enjoying your ride."

"Not as much as I could be. I can think of other ways I'd be enjoying this ride," she winked at Erza with a grin.

'She would've gotten along well with the pervy sage.'

"I'm right here…" Naruto said to himself and got a light slap to the cheek.

"Yes you are, and for cutting my foot a free ride is the least you owe me."

"If it makes you feel better I was aiming for the head…"

"Hah-hahah… you're joking... right?"

"Sure."

His lips curled into a smile and Matsu felt it beneath her hands and tugged on his cheeks.

"You're so mean… not funny."

"Right, how are you feeling now anyway, the foot. It still hurt?"

Matsu sighed and Naruto holstered her upwards adjusted his hold on her bottom.

"It still hurts a little bit, but I'm getting used to it. I could use a nice soft bed and a cheeseburger."

"Me too..." Erza interjected in their conversation. "Hopefully we get somewhere soon. It's getting dark, we might have to stop and make camp."

"Wherever we get, wouldn't it be like in that place?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to Erza.

The terrain was changing along the way, the ground was shifting from dry leaves and sage to rock and the trees were becoming sparse.

"Nah, there is no global apocalypse… yet. That was just a test. The Zs are far from perfect."

"How so?"

"For one they still eat one another. It isn't my division though so I don't know much." Matsu scrunched her face. "About civilization tho, I didn't get out of the lab and wasn't very high in the food-chain. But if I were to make an educated guess… we are maybe eighty to a hundred miles from civilization."

Erza's eyebrow raised. "If you didn't go out much, how do you know that?"

"I like numbers, boring math involving the average speed of a military helicopter of the size that brought me from the checkout point. Trajectory and swirls it took… you don't want want to know the details."

Naruto's curiosity peaked about those details, but another question popped up in mind.

"What are you doing working for these people?"

"I needed a job, got a letter with a pretty great job offer, good pay, dentals and everything. Real sweet deal… should have known it was too good to be tru- atchim!" She sneezed and then rubbed her nose. "Sowwy."

Naruto was reminded of a bunny with the way her voice pitched during the sneeze and how it twitched after.

A very perverted bunny. Which sums up bunnies and rabbits in general, the term 'breed like rabbits' existed for a reason.

They reached a large rock in between two thick trees.

"This cold isn't doing you well. That nice bed will have to wait, let's camp here, that boulder should help breaking the wind."

He knelt down and Erza took the cue to help Matsu off his back.

"Camping huh, I always wanted to go camping. Didn't think my first time would be like this."

"Yeah well first times usually aren't how you imagine." Erza added while slugging Matsu's arm over her shoulder.

"Alright…" Naruto sighed and glanced around.

He'd become insensitive to the human basic needs of survival such as it temperature changes. But it wasn't always like that and the fragility of human mortality wasn't so far in the past that he didn't remember its annoyances.

There was a lot to do, time to get to work.

-2 hours later-

The following two hours were busy, especially for Naruto.

The first thing they'd do was make a makeshift bed of leaves and branches above ground for Matsu to lay on. Afterwards came the campfire, a twenty minute hunt for a wild boar and the rest skinning and preparing it.

Making a fire was the simplest among the tasks. An art that took millennia to master, to Naruto could be replicated with one loud finger snap. Hunting the boar was also a simple task skinning and preparing… that was tedious.

He left that part for Erza. Sleep wasn't coming her way like Matsu and she needed something to keep her busy.

The pork was roasting over the fire, loins, ribs legs, ham and everything else besides guts. Erza knew her way around the kitchen, or the campfire in this case. She'd plunder a knife at some point before and had used it to cut the pork.

Naruto laid besides the campfire, staring at the flames as they danced around the pieces of meat, flickering ever so often as fat dripped. "Is it ready yet?"

"No." Erza flipped the ribs with her knife, not sparing the blond a glance.

"What about now?"

"Still no."

"But it smells ready~"

"It isn't!" Erza got up and grabbed her hair, her knife falling to the ground besides the fire. "Do you even eat?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you shoot flames and rip zombies apart like paper..."

"Right, I can do those things." He shrugged and wiped the drool from his mouth. "I don't need to eat if that's what you're asking. Or at least I think I don't, maximum I stayed without eating something is two months. It still hurts a bit, on my mind, and I get sleepy. Food is great tho, I love to eat… now gimme something, anything, the smell is killing me."

"Huh, you have heightened senses, like an enhanced nose?

"Nose, eyes, arms, tongue, penis… I'm all super baby… I'll just get the ham myself." he reached to the fire and grabbed a chunk pertaining to the lower belly, aka the bacon.

Erza blinked a couple of times. "What even are you anyway? Some type of super hobo?*

"Super hobo?" Naruto snorted, and took a bite at the bacon. "Super hobo, I like that… but haven't you heard, I'm Naruto. I don't know of a word for me, but back where I come from I am a {Jinchuriki}."

"{Jin-coebfki?}" Erza tried and failed to mimic the word, entangling her tongue in the process. "You are like that woman you fought back there?"

"Yes and no? I'm a limited edition like me there ain't nobody else… wow this bacon is really good! Matsu should try it, think we wake her up?"

The redhead in question stirred in her sleep.

"I think the smell will wake her up soon enough. Tell me more about yourself, like where you from?"

"I think I've said enough about myself. " Naruto patted the floor next to him. "Sit, tell me about yourself. Who are you, Erza?"

"My story would bore you, you don't want to hear it…"

"I think I know what I want, c'mon sit."

Erza glanced at the fire, then at Matsu in the back, then him. Was it an invitation or a demand? She had a choice? What would he do if she said no?

"You seem pensive, don't have to worry. I'll only bite if you want me to,' he flashed her a wink then bit off another chunk of his bacon, being almost done with it.

Erza complied and took a seat besides him. "Okay then, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, who are you? What did you do before this?" He finished eating and sat upright, then stuck his hands in the fire, the grease dripping from his hands making the fire glow brighter. "Hobbies, likes, dislikes, things of the sort."

"Hmm, I was a waitress until last week. I spent a few years in med school but decided i wasn't my thing. I like tennis and working out… what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my hands, they're all greasy and we have no water…" he retracted his hands. "Right... water. We should probably get water, you humans needs tons of that."

"You're saying that like that you aren't human." Erza said skeptically.

"Oh yea I did, didn't I? Like I said, special edition like me there aren't any else," he flashed a grin and gave her a wink.

"That sounds lonely…What did you do before this?"

"It's silly to ask questions that you already know the answer to. What was it that you called me… a 'Super hobo', heh, crude but seems about right. I lived in some park back in Tennessee."

Erza's eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't get it, why would someone like you live in a park. Couldn't you be some type of Olympic athlete or professional fighter or something?"

Naruto yawned and slouched back. "I tried fitting into society, that isn't for me. Living on the streets gives me freedom to do whatever I want, sleep however long I want, plus there is plenty of excitement."

"How come?" Erza yawned back and mirrored him.

"I'm not exactly sure on how to explain. Trouble always find me wherever I go. For example, the people that took us, there are thousands of homeless spread around the continent and yet they ended up catching me. This isn't even my first time being kidnapped, probably won't be the last time either."

Talk about luck, of all the homeless people they could've kidnapped, they kidnapped the super alien.

"Last time for… what?" Matsu stirred awake in her makeshift bed. "Mou… You two better not be having fun without me, that'd be mean."

Erza jolted from surprise and Naruto's lips curved upwards.

"We were just talking. You should eat, the pork is just about ready," Naruto gestured to it with his thumb and got up. "I'm going to go get us some water. Anything happen, then just scream."

And thus he left.

Matsu sat up and her eyes fixated on the roasting boar. "Oh that smells amazing, I'm starving can you bring me some of that ham?"

Erza nodded, took two large loin chunks and gave one two Matsu, who dug in as soon as she could.

Not very 'ladylike' but damn was she hungry and there was no need for table manners around Erza, not without a table nearby.

Erza watched Matsu 'attack' her dinner for a couple of seconds before digging in herself. Not with the same veracity of the scientist, but close enough.

Five minutes later and they'd finished, or at least staved the hunger and slowed down enough to re-adjust and adapt a more leisure pacing.

Matsu giggled and pointed at Erza, "You got some on your cheek… over there."

Erza's eyebrow twitched at the irony. "Thanks, you got some too.. all over."

"Oh, teehee." Matsu gave a sheepish smile and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smudging it even further to the point that she looked like a chubby eight year old that had just gotten her hands on her favorite cake after a week-long "diet".

She certainly seemed as happy.

Noticing Erza's stare, Matsu continued to wipe it away, and it lessened but traces remained.

"So… you and him… you two seemed very close earlier."

"We talked to pass the time." Erza stopped placed the remaining back meat over the fire "You like him?"

It was obvious enough that her fellow red-head was into the man.

Matsu 'eeped' and shifted in her spot. "Was I that obvious?"

"As a drowning bear eating Michael Phelps."

"Oh… you think he noticed?"

"Yep, he probably did…" Erza replied with a blunt tone and noticed Matsu deflate. "But I think he's into you too. I'd say you got a decent shot."

"You think so?" Matsu's eyes shined with something Erza couldn't quite identify.

"Sure, go get 'em girl."

"Get who?" they heard from behind and Naruto walked past Matsu and sat between them. Between his hands was a large hollowed out log filled with water.

He took one look at them and snorted. "Drink up and get rest. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

The two women shared a look, Matsu giggled in relief that he hadn't heard what they talked about.

"Yes sir…" Matsu saluted and then pointed at the fire. "In that case, pass me those ribs. They look yummy."

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." He closed his eyes and slumped.

"Is he asleep…?"

"I don't know…" Erza poked him and he fell like a limp sack of potatoes. "huh… he is. That's interesting."

"Another skill of his then, sleeping on demand…" Matsu poked his cheeks. "I wish I could do that. His skin is so soft."

"He's also a heavy sleeper. He slept through almost everything." Erza touched his neck. "I can't even feel his pulse…- oh wait there it is… wait a second… again. Twice in fifteen seconds, very faint too, that explains why I thought he was dead."

And so they resumed eating and talking around the campfire until sleep overcame the two ladies.

-Next day-

Indeed the journey ahead was long. The group had awoken with the sun, packed their things and leftover meat and left to the East, following the sun.

They trekked for hours through the woods with short breaks in between until a reward in the shape of a giant billboard appeared far in the horizon.

It was far but the giant and colorful Dairy King billboard re-lit their fire to move on, and soon enough… they'd arrive to it, or at least close enough.

The group climbed a hill adjacent to the billboard to get a better view of the surroundings: an asphalt highway with a decent amount of traffic, a large sign written "Riverside 15 Miles ahead" and the billboard that caught their attention in earlier.

"Riverside… never heard of it," Naruto shrugged and glanced at Erza. "Looks like we've reached civilization…"

"Yeah, I can't wait for a warm shower…" Matsu tightened her grip around Naruto's neck and snuggled.

Erza squinted her eyes. "Does something feel strange to you two?"

"Nope, everything seems normal… oh," Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Right, yeah that is strange."

"Not really," Matsu tugged on his whiskered cheek. "There wasn't a world-wide apocalypse, why you think they had to kidnap you. That was just a field test."

"That makes sense," Erza wiped sweat from her forehead, "what should we do now?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "We have to go there anyway, find a place to rest, gather our thoughts, have a bath and move on."

"Sounds to me like you're talking about us getting a motel…" Matsu leaned near his ear. "So bold of you."

Naruto sighed and glanced back at Matsu with an unreadable expression.

Erza cleared her throat. "If we are to stay in a motel, then we got a problem. Motels cost money, and last I checked we don't have any."

Matsy shook her head and grinned, unfazed by Naruto's lack of reaction. "Correction, you two don't have money. I still have my wallet."

"You do?"

"Of course, I always keep it on me. I'd have to make a withdrawal at an ATM though."

"Wouldn't you alert them by using it? Whoever abducted us?"

"It could, but I doubt they would know where to look. The base was blown up and the cleanup-slash-fixing group all got blown up afterwards. As far as they know I died back there, and they don't have any reason to think otherwise."

Naruto shifted Matsu on his back. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm a scientist, I've never been a hundred percent sure… but close enough. Don't think they deactivated my old accounts, but it is possible. Worst that could happen is they find us, but even they wouldn't mobilize an operation large enough to take you on in the middle of a populated town. That would attract way too much attention, which is that last thing they need."

"Good enough for me, let's get out here."

-A Few Hours Later-

Turned out that Matsu's accounts were indeed still activated.

She hadn't been paid since she started working but at least she still had her savings, which added up to about two thousand dollars.

Not all that much money, but it paid for a change of clothes, a meal and a night at a motel, which brings them to their current location.

Fetish Motel.

Naruto looked at the sign displayed proudly outside in neon lights

On the desk there was a gothic looking girl with a bob-cut. She had a round face, couple of piercings and pink highlights.

The woman looked at the three, and the corner of her lip twitched. "Welcome to Fetish Motel the place to explore your kinkiest desires. Its eighty a night, breakfast at six. Pay when you guys check out."

"Hey can we talk over there." Matsu whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Okay, give us a second, be right back." Naruto told Erza and the hotel attendant then carried Matsu to a secluded corner.

"So~ I was thinking… how about we get a room... and leave Erza to play by herself?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Naruto blinked twice and gained an understanding look. "Matsu, do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Then listen carefully because we don't have much time…"

-Later that night.-

In the end Matsu paid for two rooms, but not for Erza to sleep alone as she hoped… no, they had to share, Erza and her.

The rooms were fancy, lots of accessories, his was red and white like a santa costume with a pink bed.

Of all the accessories only one mattered to Naruto at that moment, and those were scissors to trim his hair off of his eyes.

He sat in front of a mirror with only his pants on, his headband was on top of the sink and his shirt on the bed.

"Now how am I supposed to cut you…" he raised the scissors to his face.

Knock. Knock.

Naruto stopped and placed the scissors down. "Come in, it's unlocked."

The knob turned and a red-head poked out, no glasses, Erza. "Hey… um… what you doing?"

"Trying to cut my hair. You wouldn't happen to know your way around a pair of scissors?"

"I'm no hairstylist, but I know what to do." Erza entered the room and approached. "If you want I can give you a hand."

She wore a white button-up shirt and a black skirt.

"At this point I'll take anything," He handed her the scissors. "Do me."

"..."

"..."

"I regret nothing."

Erza shook her head and ran her fingers along his hair. "How do you want me to do it?"

"I don't know yet, something out of my eyes."

"Hmm… okay then." She picked up a fine tooth comb. "Hair is one of our defining traits, in a way you can tell a lot about someone from their hair. If the eyes are the window to the soul, hair show personality."

"What if you're bald?"

"They are a special case… they can be shiny? I don't know." Erza began combing his hair backwards. "I think you know what I mean."

"Sure, I had a friend with hair that looked like a duck's butt. Really brought out the asshole inside him." Naruto gave a wry chuckle. "He wasn't so bad. Only shoved his hand in my chest once.

"I guess you can say… he knew his way into your heart- pft, sorry I couldn't resist."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "No, no, don't apologise, that was a good one."

Snip.

"Don't worry I won't cut too much. I have just the cut in mind…"

-Some time later-

The floor was covered in golden hair. Naruto was facing opposite of the mirror.

The final snip was given.

"Annnnnnnd done!" Erza turned Naruto towards the mirror and presented him his hair.

She'd cut it on the front and combed it backwards, and on the back she trimmed it so it was just a bit above the middle of his back. (1)

"I like it." Naruto got patted some hair off his shoulder. "Thanks a lot, I wouldn't have done it without you."

The bathroom

"It was nothing." Erza helped him remove the hair on his shoulders, before tracing his jawline.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as her cool fingers ran across his chest, leaving goosebumps behind. Her hot breath tickled his skin. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she whispered into his ear, her fingers travelling south through his chest.

The blonde grabbed her hand, stopping her gentle touches.

"Look around you and at where we are. I'm a decisive woman, I know what I want. Don't you?"

Naruto stood from the chair and turned towards the redhead with smouldering golden eyes, eliciting a small gasp from Erza.

He clicked his tongue and gave a small fanged grin. "I know what I want. You can't handle me."

She pushed him to the wall and pressed herself against him. "You don't know what I can handle. I'm tougher than I look."

"Is that so?"

"You. Have. No. Idea." She said as she trailed gentle kisses down his body before getting on her knees.

-Several hours later-

Motels have always been been a refuge for weary travelers, but it seems this motel can also help one find the one true lord, if the moans from one particular room served as any indication.

Why else would one scream for the Lord's name for hours without rest if not to worship?

Said worship lasted through out the night, adding to the reputation of the motel, which was already known to have loud attendees.

Now we go back to the worshipers in question.

The AC had been on for hours, yet the room felt like a furnace. Erza laid atop the bed, naked as the day she was born, her chest rising and falling from her soft breaths.

Her hair was wrapped in a red towel, her skin glistened with sweat and water.

Naruto laid beside her in a similar condition, fast asleep.

Erz-no Irene smirked.

"Mission Complete"

(1) The story picture cover. Appreciate it guys, took me lots of tries to get it right for y'all.

A moment of silence for our precious Matsu that just got NTRed… don't worry guys, I'll give her some lovin later. Everything in due time.

Again, everything isn't as it seems.

Omake

-In Heaven-

A bearded man in a black suit sat at a desk with a telephone in front of him.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Heaven Inc. What is your pra-"

"Oh God! Harder! Har-"

The man hung up the phone.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Heave-"

"Oh God it's so de-"

The man hung up the phone, his eye slightly twitching as he did so.

*Ring* *Ring*

"It's going to be one of those days…" he sighed and picked up the phone. "God?"

"GOD! Fuck! Deeper you fucking stud!"

He slammed the receiver back down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what…" he glanced around and smiled. "I'm re-routing these prayers to Olympus… its their problem now."

-End-


	3. Act 1 (Part III)

**Warning: This chapter is gory**

**Formatting Fixes... again. I need to get the hang of this system.**

* * *

"They that sow the wind, shall reap the _whirlwind._"

Hosea 8-7

* * *

Naruto woke up to the uncomfortable sensation of being pressed against something cold and hard.

'_Again? What is with these uncomfortable sleeping positions?'_

His eyes opened to see red… again.

_'Hmmph... This seems familiar.' _

Indeed he did, for it belonged to Erza and her unique shade of scarlet hair.

She was holding him by the hair and pressing him onto a steel wall.

_'Wait, steel wall? Don't think I'm still in the motel…' _

As his eyes adjusted to the abundant white light in the room, he noticed that Erza wasn't the same. She'd swapped clothes to a black leather suit that seemed almost glued to her body. It had red trimmings, two gun holsters and a large knife sheath on her right thigh.

She didn't seem happy. Her eyes were narrowed and her expression was fierce, matching her change of wardrobe.

The room they were in was small and squared, having a metal bed with no pillow or sheets, an air vent and a powerful white light bulb. The walls were silver and polished, reflecting them back.

"Hello there." Naruto looked at her up and down with lidded eyes. "That look suits you."

His voice was relaxed, completely uncaring of the situation.

"And that look suits you." She smirked and he smiled.

He attempted to raise his arms, but felt them restricted. Glancing down he noticed his arms were bound together by thick silver bracers that went from the middle of his forearms to his wrists, and were linked to similar binds in his legs.

"Oh, bracelets? You shouldn't have," his smile widened. "Didn't think we'd reach this stage of our relationship so soon, or I would've told you I'm not one for jewelry."

Her grip around his hair tightened and she slammed his head into the wall.

It didn't hurt.

"It's rude to reject gifts," she released his hair and he slouched onto the bed. "I'll get straight to the point. Answer all questions and this will be over as quick and painless as possible."

"You know, I like this new attitude of yours, very sexy…"

She clicked her teeth and pulled a small two-button controller from a pocket. "Who are you?"

"What a boring question, you know who I am darling, you screamed my name all night."

She scowled and pressed the button.

***Bzzzt***

"Ahh…. hahahah, that feels great," he grinned and sat up. "Tickles in all the right places."

"Where is Matsu?"

"How should I know, I didn't think of you as the jealous type."

***Bzzzzzzt***

Arcs of electricity danced around his neck, yet he seemed unfazed except for the widening of his grin.

"Act tough all you like, I can go on all day."

"Oh I know you can." He gave her a saucy wink.

"When did you become such a smartass?"

"When did you become such a bitch?"

***Bzzzzztt* *Bzzzzztt* *Bzzzzztt***

Naruto coughed, glanced at the controller then at the woman. Erza pressed the button several times over and grew more frustrated with his lack of reaction.

"Ah man, I liked you Erza, if that's your name. Are you sure you want to do this? Hope you gave lots of thought to this because you're making one big mistake."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, you are."

"You've been unconscious for over twenty-four hours, so I'd say I've had a lot of time to think this through." She tapped her chin. "For our night together, my name's Irene."

"Ah, Irene… seems fitting for you. You're still on the wrong side of this. C'mon babe, cut me loose and we can put all of this behind us, maybe even have some good makeup sex." He tried to take her left free left but retracted upon seeing a gold wedding band. "Ah, so it's like that."

"It is."

"How does that work? Does he know what you do? How does he cope with the jealousy?" Naruto slouched backwards, gaining a curious glint in his eyes.

Irene fidgeted, a slight twitch in her hand, then…

***Bzzt***

"Aha, so he does know, interesting… this intrigues me." He smiled and shifted until finding a comfortable position. "I've never been the 'other guy' before. How does he deal with it?"

***Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzzzzzzt***

"Oh c'mon it was an honest question."

Irene leaned forward. "There is no 'other guy' you were just a one night fling."

"One hell of a night, and you know it. Be honest with yourself, I know you want me."

She lowered herself to his eye level, and look of contempt came upon her before she gained a wicked grin. "You disgust me, it is making me nauseous to breath the same air as you."

"Such cold words..." he glanced around and nodded. "Got to say, I'm impressed, you've done your homework on my people. But you've messed up bringing me here."

His eyes narrowed Irene's heart began to race and she took a step back.

"Typical of you humans to be so foolish."

***Bzzzzzzzzzt***

Irene pressed and held the controller, to zero effect.

He fell to the floor and crawled his way to her and cornered her against the wall. Moving by rapidly sliding his bound ankles together at supernatural speeds.

***Bzzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzzzzzzzt***

From the waist up she kept her cool but her legs quaked and gave her away.

The chains linking his arms to his legs restricted him from becoming upright. He used his shoulder to squeeze her against the wall.

Shoulders cracked, air left her lungs, she dropped the controller and her skin turned several shades of blue bordering purple, which was when he backed away.

He stomped on the remote, crushing it and while she regained her breath he returned to his seat.

"You're lucky you're cute. Were you somebody else i would've popped ya like a grape." He closed his eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be long gone by the time I escape."

"You can't, even if you kill me you are _never_ coming out of here. These reinforced silver walls are at least a feet thick and ready to soak your aura. And if that doesn't work then they can still douse you with liquid nitrogen."

"And I am sure that would work on any other of my kind, but I am not like the others." His lips curved into a grin. "How could you know what I am capable if not even I do?"

"We saw what you did to the reinforcements."

"Oh that was nothing my dear. I've never went all out. You see there is this rage inside me, pounding in my soul, and when I fight it starts to take over." a wry chuckle escape his lips. "What you saw was the bare minimum I can exert before my sanity starts to fade."

Irene took a deep breath, then after exhaling her eyes hardened and her posture straightened.

"You are bluffing. You can't escape, and nothing you do to me will get them to open that door for you."

Naruto sighed and opened an eye in her direction.

"You disappoint me, I have no will to torture or kill you," he rolled around towards the wall. "As ironic as it may be for me to tell you this, you are free to go. I'm sleepy, I'll have a short nap then go on a rampage when I wake up. You won't want to be here when that happens."

The pressure vanished and his body went slack.

Irene watched, waited, and after a few seconds he began to snore.

She blinked in disbelief. "How does he sleep so fast..."

There was no answer, not even a twitch, just more light snoring.

"What kind of person falls asleep just like that?" She asked herself and then inched towards the door.

A part of her wanted to test and see if he was in fact asleep, but her rational side kicked in and stopped her.

She pulled out a PDA and checked Naruto's vitals.

"Good, Lets hope it stays that way."

* * *

**-With Matsu-**

* * *

Matsu limped through the streets of New York City with her new crutch that she 'borrowed' from a nearby clinic.

Her attire had changed to what seemed to be her idea of a disguise. Which helped keeping the sun from her face pale face, a wide hat, sunglasses, a skirt and a backpack.

She carried with her a scrunched piece of paper on her hand that she checked every few apartments. Crumpling the paper more and more with every time she checked.

It was a long and painful journey from the hotel in Wyoming, lots of buses, and a train.

"106, 35, 107, 36…" Matsu muttered under her breath as she went. "110… ahah! 110! But… why more stairs, I'm so tired."

She checked, double checked the address, and sulked. She had arrived! Why was there more stairs!

Apartment 110, was more akin to a large house than an actual apartment. It was two stories high with a tall foundation and staircase and made of brick and had a dark and thick wooden door giving it an overall vintage appearance.

Taking a few seconds to gather courage, she made her way up the stairs and knocked.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again.

"_I'M COMMIN!" _A muffled feminine voice yelled, heavy footsteps approached from the other side and the door opened.

A short and chubby lady in her mid 50s answered. She wore a loose and comfortable open collar green dress, brown and uninterested eyes and black hair with streaks of white.

"What do ya want kid?"

* * *

**-With Irene-**

* * *

Irene rested her back against the door and took in a deep breaths.

'_What an intense presence, I felt like I would have been crushed by the pressure… calm down girl, first thing's first, I should talk with Nike. She fought him, she should know if he can break out._

With her breathing stabilized she turned to the corridor and limped away from the door labeled "Project Ares".

The complex was large and extensive, but with her pace she'd make it to the infirmary upstairs within five minutes.

However not much far from the infirmary she'd stumble into the blond she was looking for.

Nike.

Her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages and she was also limping much like herself. Dragging her left leg and wincing every few steps.

_'Matsu, her, me… does every women he meet end up limping?'_

"You, wait, excuse me. You're Nike correct?" Irene called out as the woman passed by. "Could I have a word?"

Nike stopped and turned to the redhead. "What is it?"

"You fought with _him_, how would you classify his power."

"I've spent two hours debriefing." Nike replied in a heartbeat with a cold and uncaring tone. "Ask the cadres, I got things to do."

"I'm asking you, humor me. Shouldn't take long."

Nike closed her eyes and released a long sigh. "It is hard to tell our power and threat level. We are ranked based on how much destruction we can cause, the resources required for subduing and our maximum energy output and a ratio of conversion of our raw energy into a respective element, in my case, ice."

"Yes, and his is fire, I saw."

"It looked like fire, It consumed like fire, but I didn't feel any heat and the feeling I got makes me believe it wasn't fire at all but his pure aura."

"That can't be right, an aura that large and destructive shouldn't be possible. Are you not mistaken?"

Nike scoffed and shook her head. "There it is, denial. I was told the same thing after my debrief. Believe what you want it is all the same to me."

The blond woman turned around reached to take a step, stopped and sighed, then turned back. "Who do you think is the strongest among us?"

"That would be Zeus?"

"I haven't met many, but I suppose that seems right. He is considered the peak of our kind, made with the best bio-engineers and scientists and resources. He is a Type-4A. I myself am a Type-4C, we are both type Fours but the gap between us is quite large."

While she talked Irene tapped her feet and fidgeted. "Right, just get on with it and make your point."

Nike clicked her teeth and clenched her fist.

"My point is, together me and Zeus, we make a type-5C threat. But I don't believe we would come close to what that man displayed when we fought." Nike gazed into Irene's eyes. "And from what it seemed to me he was still holding back considerably."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way he fought and behaved, plus something he said. My memory isn't very good from the fight so I don't remember exactly, but it was something along the lines of it being the minimal he could exert without losing control…" Nike sighed one more and glanced down at her bandaged legs. "I don't get why you must question me. You humans made us, you must have records of his powers."

Irene fidgeted and twitched. "That information is above my clearance level, but I've heard that he destroyed the lab and murdered everyone involved with his creation."

"Is that so?" Nike began to scan Irene from top to bottom.

"It is, I heard it the first time some months back and again now."

"Eavesdropping huh? Whatever. SO, tell me human, what do you think exists beyond the limits of our genetically engineered race? What do you see beyond Type-5?"

"I can't imagine. Is there a ranking for that?"

"There is a hypothetical ranking. Hypothetical because as I heard, while the rankings were being established one scientist suggested a rank beyond everything. Something on the realm of natural disasters such as hurricanes, tsunamis, volcanoes and earthquakes capable of sweeping entire cities." Nike chuckled and gave a grin. "Of course though, that is hypothetical. Type-6s don't exist, he'd be around a Type-5A. Plus he isn't here, so there is nothing to worry about."

A feeling of dread built up in Irene's stomach.

"What if he is?"

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

* * *

It was dark, he walked through what seemed to be a ruined hospital and stopped on a room had a bed and was cramped, the window was black and the light bulb dim.

The room and hospital felt familiar. It should, he spent a while coming in and out of the hospital during his life in Konoha.

Konoha…

His mind was hazy and his vision short. How'd he get back? stood in the center of the room, not a memory of how'd arrive.

Before getting to assess his situation he noticed a blond man standing to his side on a corner of the room. Tall, wore a lab coat, pale blond hair and carried chains on him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man approached.

"I'm the one who will break you." He smacked Naruto with his chains and punched him in the stomach.

Naruto grabbed his wrist after the punch and received another one. He felt slow, it wasn't right, his body and mind weren't working as they should

"Sorry but in here you have no combat conditioning." He kicked Naruto to the wall. "No reflex aggression. Stamina and strength are limited"

He grabbed the dazed Naruto's arm, wrapped the chains around his wrist, slammed him into the bed and chained him to it.

"And your bones… are weakened." He broke Naruto's other shoulder and chained his wrist down as well. "Not such a tough guy in here, are you?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in my dream world." More chains appeared in his hands and he used them to chain Naruto's legs. In here I reign supreme, your energy won't help you here, nothing will. I'll make you feel pain like you never imagined possible. So sit tight and enjoy the ride."

* * *

**-With Matsu-**

* * *

"What ya want kid?"

The woman's tone startled Matsu, making her stumble back. "I … um … you see…"

She looked at the ginger scientist top to bottom as she stuttered and raised her hand. "Darling let me stop you right there. We aren't hiring, so go back to your parents and forget this place."

And thus she slammed the door on Matsu's face.

"Rude…" Matsu gritted her teeth and knocked on the door again, this time twice as harder.

The door opened mid knock. The same woman from before, she didn't seem happy - not that she was happy before. "You're trying my patience brat… We. Aren't. Hiring."

"I don't want a job! I didn't even want to come here in the first place!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because that Naruto told me too. He said to come here and ask for a…" Matsu checked the scrunched up paper in her hands. "Joanna Si-c-liani..."

The woman's eyes twitched. " It's Siciliani, Italian. You need to say it with passion. You're lucky Big Daddy sent ya, or you'd be biting the dust for butchering my name like that."

She turned her back to Matsu and made her way inside, leaving the door open.

"Big Daddy?"

"Yeah, blond guy, whiskers, sleeps all day long if you let him…" Joanna glanced back. "You coming or what?"

"He can't possibly call himself that…" Matsu giggled and limped inside.

"He doesn't, he hates being called that.." Joanna sighed and walked back Matsu to close the door and help her. "Which makes it all the more fun to do so."

"Makes sense. I'll remember that for when I catch up with him."

The inside of the house was very neat and antique, not having a bit of dust inside. There was a green carpet with brown lines running along making different types of flowers. It was narrow inside, there was a staircase on the center leading to the second floor and two doors, one on the left side and another at the end.

They entered the door in the middle left, arriving at the living room. It was very spacious, having two large couches in front of a large TV a small square table in between the TV and the couches and a large one behind the couches with four chairs.

There were several women inside doing various different things: a blond and watched TV on one of the couches, laid aloof with her feet up. A red head sat on the other couch with a straight back. Three brunettes read books on the table behind.

They seemed too different to be family but they had similarities such as their skimpy attires and tired expressions.

"Can I get ya something? Ya look awfully thin, we need to get some meat in those bones.'' Joanne pinched Matsu's stomach then glanced at the kitchen where a blond woman cooked. ''Oi Trixie! how's the rizotto coming along we got a guest! - You eat risotto right?''

''Yeah, anything's fine, I'm starving…''

''IN TWENTY MINUTES''

''That bitch... if she wasn't such a good cook…'' Joanna snarled and then put up a smile and turned back to Matsu. ''You look tired, have a seat on the couch - Rose, where do you think you are? Sit your fat ass down."

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

* * *

"Rrraggh! FUCK!"

Naruto huffed, groaned and squirmed. His face was bloody, one of his eyes had been ripped out, his legs were cut from the knee down and were glowing.

It was a long couple of hours. Or at least it felt like hours, it was hard to tell, he'd been killed countless times. Whenever he was killed everything would go black to be awoken in the same room chained to the same bed.

The man would call it a "reset". He wasn't much of a talker. A few sassy comments here and there, along with couple of bad jokes almost as awful as the torture itself.

He was wearing a welding mask and held a blow torch, the same object he'd use to cut Naruto's legs off.

''Fucking bastard, who the hell are you supposed to be?''

"Your worst nightmare… humans call me Morpheus, the cannibal."

The blowtorch ignited and he began to cut through Naruto's thighs just above where it had been seared previously.

''_You must resist.''_

A muffled grunt exited Naruto's lips and he gritted his teeth.

"I have so many things planned for you. I really hope you last longer than that woman from the cloud village."

"Her name's Samui…" Naruto spat a thick glob of blood at his captors face. "You fucking dipshit… I'll RIP YOU APART!"

The blow torch went to his chest.

"Big talk for someone in your position… but that's what makes this fun…. MORE! LET'S DELIGHT OURSELVES WITH GLORIOUS PAIN!"

Naruto's head fell to the ground, charred beyond recognition.

Time to begin once more.

* * *

**-With Matsu-**

* * *

Food had been served, the household had eaten and half had left to work, leaving Matsu with Joanne and a couple more women.

Matsu couldn't help but noticed that there were only women in the house.

"So… what is it that you guys do?''

Joanne turned to Matsu. ''Big Daddy didn't tell you?''

Matsu shook her head. ''Nope, he just told me to come here and said you would take care of me.''

''Then best you not know, darling. For your own good.'' Joanne pulled Matsu's cheeks. ''But don't you worry bout a thing we'll take good care of ya.''

''Oh, okay then…'' Matsu smiled at the older woman. ''You must hold Naruto in high regard to just take me, a stranger, in just like that. ''

''Naruto's a special person to us, he's the reason I am where I am today

''He's a great guy.'' A woman joined the two, Trixie, the one that had cooked them dinner. Her attire had changed to a strapless blue dress, high heels and a black purse, she also had put on some makeup and prettied herself up. Much like the other women that had already left for "work".

Joanne nodded, turning her head towards Trixie. ''Indeed he is, I hope he finds his way.''

Matsu tilted her head. ''What do you mean?''

''Given your experiences with him, whatever they may be, how'd you describe him?''

Matsu rubbed her chin. ''Sarcastic, rude, careless, lazy… very lazy. I've never seen someone fall asleep so quickly as him. He was a hobo right?''

''Yes, I suppose he is all of those things, he lived on the park around the block, but it wasn't always like that.'' Joanne took a seat on a chair. ''He used to be a very cheerful guy, optimistic, silly…''

The woman paused as if reminiscing a pleasant memory, her eyes slightly misting over.

''What happened?''

''His daughter was kidnapped. Gone in the middle of the day, he ran every lead, beat up every corrupt cop, gangster and drug dealer in the city. Was a bloodbath, the hospitals were full, you might've seen it on the news, was a dark month here in New York. But no matter he couldn't find her, she'd just vanished.'' Joanne sighed and frowned. ''He was never the same.''

''That was a dark month, I remember it well.'' Trixie said, also becoming downtrodden. '' the news had took to calling him ''The Whirlwind'' because wherever he'd pass by it was as if whirlwind had gone through.''

''Wow… I had no idea.''

Trixie shook her head. ''Matsu is it? Where is he anyway?''

''I don't know, he had something to take care of, I'm sure he's fine where ever he is."

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

* * *

A choked gurgle escaped the mass of burnt flesh that was Naruto, who had lost all concept of time.

The pain was eternal, for his torturer only found new ways to torment him as he simply took it all, refusing to break.

His ribcage was exposed, his right eye gone, and his left arm dangled loosely behind him stripped of any flesh.

A small red fox gorged on the flesh of his leg as his torturer stared at him with a sadistic gaze, relishing in his pain. Yet still, for as much as the torture was amusing for him, something was amiss.

"Why don't you just break?''

"I-I… uh... '' Naruto twisted and turned as the fox began to move closer towards his crotch.

''Spouting nonsense, finally we make some progress!'' Morpheus smiled and grinned and sat on a chair. ''This is good very good, but perhaps just one of these creatures isn't good enough for you. No, you seem to me like a greedy fella…''

''_He thinks he won...''_

''No no no no…''

A cage appeared on his hands, red eyes glowing from the darkness of the cage, twisting and turning into itself, agitated chitters echoed throughout the small room.

Rats, hungry ones at that.

''Stop, stop... please don't do that." His tone became begging, a tear fell down from his one eye which was widened in horror...

''Now you beg… I like you, but sorry. No dice.'' He opened the cage on top of Naruto and the rats flooded out of the cage.

The man chuckled and a bowl of ramen appeared on his hands, ''You like these right? Hope I got the smell right, wasn't one for Ichiraku.''

He waved the bowl in front of Naruto's nose

''I'd offer you some, but you seem to have your hands full.''

''_Let him think you are weak…''_

The rats ate away his flesh with vigor, ripping out chunks and tearing his body

''Stop, no more… no more…''

Morpheus caressed Naruto's hair and gave a sharp grin ''Think I'll take a quick break, don't go anywhere.''

The man vanished.

"_Focus...''_

Naruto huffed deep breaths, the voice in the back of his mind helped bring him back to his senses. There was something familiar about it, it was soft yet echoed deep into his soul and shook his core.

He rattled the chains but their grip was as tight as ever.

His leg tensed, a rat started to chew on his testicles.

"Fuck! No no no no no…''

The pain coursed through his body, it was impossible to pinpoint what was worse, his testicles being chewed on, the fox burrowing on his gut or a rat clawing at his eye socket.

''_Focus...''_

Everything hurt, but the voice kept on telling him to focus, giving up now didn't seem so bad, peaceful almost, to just die and allow the pain to fade away...

AS FUCKING IF!

A fire ignited in his stomach.

He was Naruto-Fucking-Uzumaki! He'd face indestructible zombies and goddesses, he _couldn't _give in to rats or some piss poor Orochimaru wannabe.

'_Control the dream, delete the noise.'_

Taking one deep calming breath, he lifted his head, gazed upon the fox in his stomach and willed it away.

The fox, the mice, the chains, one by one they were erased until all that was left was his broken body and the bed. He felt like shit, but at least

With a considerable amount of effort he succeeded into making himself upright, then took a few seconds to appreciate the small victories. Gathering courage once more, he stretched his leg and attempted to get up.

Damn did it hurt! His tendons snapped, his bones broke and his muscles collapsed.

He lasted all but two seconds up before his legs collapsed from his own weight. He fell to the cold ground, the light dimmed, or perhaps it was just his eyes, he was just about to throw in the towel when a silky black color reached his iris.

''Don't give up daddy.'' A soft voice called out to him.

The voice was to him unmistakable. It is said that the voice is the first thing one forgets about the other, and it might've been true, but nothing in the world could make him forget that sweet, soft and melodic voice.

''Hime...wari…''

His eye turned to the source of the voice. A small three year old girl stood before him, she wore a white dress, had blue slitted eyes, two whiskers on each cheek and short brown hair.

She was his spitting image, his beautiful daughter.

''Hello daddy.''

His lips curled upwards, a tear fell down his face. "This is no place for a child..."

''I'm not a kid anymore, I'm…'' she raised her hands up and counted with her fingers. ''Four… five… six years old.''

''Six huh… it's been a while.'' He sighed and groaned as his lungs contracted.

She nodded and grasped his face with her hands. Her were small and felt warm. ''I'm sorry daddy, but I'm not really here.''

''I figured as much…'' Naruto turned his face away from her with a pained grimace on his face. ''To use my own daughter to torture me is a new level of low.''

''I'm here because you need me, daddy. I'm not here to torture you.'' She tugged on his cheeks to make him turn to her once more. ''You need to wake up.''

''If I could, then I think I'd have done it by now.''

''You can, you know you can, you are the strongest daddy! Nothing can stop you!''

He sighed, his eye softened and he frowned. ''I don't feel like the strongest right now.''

''But you are, you're my hero daddy. You're invincible… you have to be.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck. ''You know what you have to do.''

''When your mother died, I felt like a piece of me fell apart. But then you came, you were so small... I never felt so much happiness in my life."

''Time is running out daddy, the monster is returning...''

Morpheus materialized in the corner of the room, a briefcase in his hand and a sick grin on his face.

''I'm so happy I got to see you take your first steps...'' Naruto placed his hand on his chest.

''Oi who are you talking to?''

His hand sank inside his chest and he pulled out his still beating heart. ''Take it, it's yours. It's been yours since the moment you were born.''

"I love you Daddy."

''Huh, what do you think you're doing?'' Morpheus reached towards Naruto.

"I love you too, my sweet little princess."

The two leaned onto one another, Himewari's tiny hands grasped his heart and together they both crushed it.

* * *

**-Real world-**

* * *

They were in a white room, two scientists worked on separate high-tech computers of two monitors each. The computers were in turn connected to several wires tracing to two people on separate beds that were side by side. The majority of the wires were connected to a complex silver helmet on each of their heads that were also inter-connected, the rest were electrodes to monitor the subjects vitals.

The helmet and its wiring glowed with a faint green hue.

One of the blonds stirred, Morpheus, he groaned and removed his helmet and sat up. The green hue remaining even after the removal.

''Oi Morpheus, what's the hold-up?'' One of the scientist asked while tossing him a black rectangular bar.

Morpheus grabbed it and took a bite. ''He's a tough one. Should be cracking any moment now.''

''He better…'' the other scientist placed his feet on the table. ''I promised my girlfriend we'd watch Big Hero 6 today and if I miss it again she'll literally kill me.''

''Just break already, gosh, what an inconsiderate fucking douche.'' The first scientist shook his his head in disapproval. ''Look at his neural readings, it's like the fucking Fourth of July over here.''

In one of his screen showed Naruto's neurological pathways and pain sensors that lit up all around his body.''

''Time to finish this.''

Morpheus finished the bar, sighed and and laid back down. He placed the helmet back on and steadied his breathing and his eyes closed.

''Alright, he's in.'' Scientist #1 said and the two high fived.

A few seconds passed, and Scientist #2 noticed an anomaly on Naruto's vitals. ''This isn't right, his readings are slowing down and his heart beat is speeding up.''

''That doesn't make sense…''

"His heart stopped.''

"What?"

"Self Induced Cardiac arrest. Fucker killed himself to make it stop! Revive him!"

Before they got to do anything, Naruto's chest rose and his eyes jolted open. They turned their heads to him almost mechanically and the color drained from their faces upon seeing his furious visage.

''I-I just work h-''

***Splat***

Scientist #1's head exploded, Naruto had vanished from the bed, and appeared behind the two. His shackles, helmet and accessories all shattering at once.

The other scientist tried to inch away, only to have his face grabbed by Naruto. He attempted to gurgle something out but his head met the same fate as his companion.

It was then that Morpheus woke up. To the sight of the two headless scientists and a furious Naruto standing over them.

"Fuck."

"Fuck, indeed you piece of shit."

Naruto jumped across the room, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall - shaking the foundations of the room and cracking the wall.

''You dumb mother fuckers should have killed me while you had the chance.…'' Naruto cracked his neck. ''I only wanted to find out what had been done to Samui and the possible others but now... I'm going to watch you all _**burn**_.''

His aura ignited the room and Morpheus was consumed by it, withering and disintegrating until not even ashes remained.

A crimson flash was the last thing anyone in the facility ever saw.

* * *

**With Irene and Nike.**

* * *

It was cold, a full moon shined above surrounded by a sea of stars casting a pale light on the sand dunes below.

A horizontal opening appeared in the middle of the sands and a buggy zoomed out of the opening, carrying two passengers.

The two passengers being Irene and "Nike", the former on the wheel and the latter on the backseat.

"How far do you think we should go?" Irene asked as the exited the base. Glancing at the blond woman through the rear view mirror.

"As far as possible what did he tell you again?."

"He said I'd have until he wakes up..." Irene paused for a second. "That could happen any time now since Morpheus is going to see him soon."

"Morpheus?" Nike raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know him. He was scheduled to see the subject."

"Then we should get out of here before that!"

Nike's voice carried genuine fear. Irene had saw the woman go pale in horror at the mention of the other blond's capture and she hadn't calmed down since.

"What are the chances you are wrong and you're overestimating him and overreacting?"

Nike groaned and clutched her head.

As if on cue the earth shook and the sand behind them caved on itself and began to swallow the dunes whole.

Nike turned to the hole. "Can't this thing go faster? I can run faster than this, we've got to escape before he wakes up!"

A large pillar of crimson flames erupted and went to the sky lighting up the sky, able to be seen for miles around.

Irene saw the flames through her the car mirror and flinched.

_'What the? That's him?!'_

The flames roared ever louder and the hole widened.

''An aura that big, I take it back what I said about him being a Type-5A. He's definitely a Type-6!'' Both women flinched and Nike released her head and clutched her heart. "How the hell did you capture that freak?"

"... That is classified."

"Seriously? That's bullshit, whatever just… argh… he wasn't captured was he? Sounds too convenient, Omegas are continental sweepers! They don't ''get captured'' I think he's exactly where he wants to be. Whoever brought him in fucked up!"

Irene clicked her teeth and glanced away, after all she was that person.

"Nevermind that, are you okay back there? You don't look well."

It was a shallow attempt to deflect the subject, but it was nonetheless valid. Nike was taking quick deep breaths, was sweating and was abnormally irritated.

"It's him, his rage…" her aura flared and she crushed the bottom of her seat with her hands. "I can't stay here, I got to fight!"

A shadow loomed over them and they glanced upwards to see that the sky had been covered with thick black clouds.

"Fight? Him?! You're crazy! He'll rip you apart."

The wind picked up, the steering wheel turned and the buggy got stuck in sand.

All around several tornadoes descended from the sky above combining with the sand of the dunes upon reaching land. Three massive ones circling around the epicenter of it all.

"You wouldn't understand! I got to fight!" Nike got up and Irene attempted to grab her wrist, but the aura stopped her.

Still she caught Nike's attention.

The blond woman turned to her with a scowl. "What?!"

"Stop and think for a second! You. Will. Die. And I will too." Irene gestured around and pointed to a nearby tornado. "Look around, it's the fuckin apocalypse in here, we need each other if we are going go make it."

The tornadoes were massive and the sandstorms they stirred would strip the flesh from her bones in seconds if she got out of the buggy. Said vehicle which wasn't much protection from the wind and sand, not to mention the tornadoes.

Sand and 200 mph winds weren't a good combination.

Nike scoffed, even with an altered mind state she could still see through the red-head. "I don't need you. You need me."

She jumped high into the air and sent a beam of energy below.

The beam became a net over the buggy and settled as a ice dome of hexagonal plates, which was then reinforced with three more layers.

Irene was full of shit, and not a thing she said could have been trusted. Still, if it were possible to help a little, then why not. she didn't deserve to die

Landing on a nearby dune, visibility was almost zero. Nike couldn't see the palm in front of her face.

Her heart was pounding, her aura provided protection from the rapid and turbulent winds but the sand still shifted beneath her feet, sinking her.

Amidst the chaos of the swirling sands and the pressure in her mind, she felt a path ahead. Beckoning, calling out to her.

The tornadoes intensified by the second and with them the sandstorms but Nike pushed on through it. Under normal situations she would've had much more trouble keeping up her aura, but the rage surging through her through urged her onwards into the swirling maelstrom.

After a while, she left the sandstorm to a steep and funnelled rockbed that converged into one massive hole that used to be the base that was surrounded by three static sand tornadoes.

Behind her was a shifting wall of sand from the desert that seemed to held back by an invisible barrier. Visibility had been restored, but if Nike were in her right mind she would've fled back into the sandstorm of the desert.

She dug her feet into the rock but was nonetheless dragged down the cliff by the strength of the nearest tornado.

All the sand of the area had been taken by the tornadoes leaving a steep and funnelled bedrock that led to the epicenter of everything: a floating humanoid silhouette of a vibrant crimson energy with streaks of lightning attacking the silhouette.

The lighting twisted and turned, circling the human and dispersing the excessive crimson aura to no effect.

As she was dragged closer the effects of the insanity aura intensified, making her nearly collapse from the intense emotions that flooded her being.

Her eyes were becoming red, her nails were lengthening and her canines extended,

A white figure crashed into the dune next to her, bearing similar features.

Nike approached and Zeus got up. A white haired man with a vertical scar over his left eye.

"What the fuck is this thing Nike?"

"I really don't know."

The tornadoes fell apart, the sandstorms behind them ceased.

A pulse of energy expanded and the two were sent flying downwards, crashing into the floor and splitting the ground in half.

Crimson orbs appeared scattered around the horizon floating in the air and were all pulled back towards Naruto to form a deep red sphere around him.

The sphere pulsed twice and then it shrank and shrank until it took on a humanoid shape and stabilized as such.

"Brace for impact!"

The two formed a hexagonal shield in front of them,

The skies twisted and turned and an absolutely massive tunnel of wind descended and encased everything for as far as the eyes could see.

Then.

Silence.

* * *

**Damn this was hard to write, it hurt my heart to write some of these scenes but it had to be done. Appreciate the fact I stayed up till 4:10 AM on Saturday writing this and leave a review!**

**I wanted to introduce the first HotD character this chapter, but unfortunately it will have to be the next.**

* * *

**Personal writer notes:**

Rankings so far:

Each type has 3 sub divisions: weak, intermediate, strong C,B,A

Rankings with C are considered Minus in vulgar term

B rankings are Solid in vulgar term

A rankings are Plus

Note: classifications such as Civilians, Genin, Kage are for personal use of readers to compare them with their ''Elemental Nations'' classification.

Type 1 - Civilians - Enhanced Human (Danger Level: Epsilon, minimum of one squad needed to subdue.)

Type 2 - Genin - medium threat (Two Squads Needed to subdue.)

Type 3 - chunin - High threat Hazard (2 Type S Squads)

Type 4 - Jonin - Citywide Threat (10 Type S Squads required)

Type 5 - Kage - Statewide Disaster ( Recommend "Squad Olympus" Addendum: Squad Terminated.)

Type 6 - ? - Continental Catastrophe - Omega class (Recommend Nuclear Deterrent)

Mazao Yamanaka/Morpheus Type 3 B (Interrogation.) (Status: Deceased)

Samui/Nike - Type 4 B (Frontline Defense) (Status: Unknown)

?/Zeus - Type 4 A (Assassination Specialist) (Status: Unknown)

Naruto - Type 6/Omega class (World Disaster) (Status: Ascended)

**Boooooo no Omake for this one **

**:(  
Sorry guys, didn't feel like one was appropriate. See y'all maybe in a week or two depending on how fast I can write.**


End file.
